The invention relates to a watch operating mechanism mounting arrangement including a connector strap for the connection of a battery pole (button cell) with the contact area of a circuit board all components being disposed and retained in a battery-operated watch, especially a wristwatch.
The electric or electronic equipment of a small watch consists esentially of an energy source, that is, a battery, an electronic component block including a quartz, integrated circuitry and a stepping motor. The integrated circuitry (IC) together with the quartz are disposed on a circuit board which also carries the power supply conductors for the stepping motor as well as the connecting contact strap for the supply of power. In some watches also the quartz is separately mounted and connected to the circuit board by appropriate conductors.
Since the battery is capable of supplying energy to the watch drive mechanism only for a limited time, the battery needs to be replaced after given periods of operation. For this purpose the battery must be easily disconnectable from the conductors interconnecting the battery with the circuit board. Such a removable connection is provided by way of a base plate or housing of the watch drive into which the battery is fitted and by way of a connector strap which is arranged insulated with regard to the watch housing and which resiliently abuts the battery. In some watch models, especially the more expensive models, it is desirable to be able to exchange also the circuit board and also at least the coil of the motor. However, these components are generally mounted to the watch drive structure by a number of fastening means, such that an exchange of the electronic block, that is, the circuit board, the quartz and the stepping motor, is generally not an easy task.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement in which the exchange of these components is relatively easy, that is, to provide a mounting arrangement for the electronic block which facilitates its replacement and which, furthermore facilitates manufacture of the respective parts, especially the connector strap between the battery and the circuit board and which in addition facilitates and reduces the expense of assembly of the watch.